


A kiss for a game

by shugapapuga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, OC, Pining, Practice Kissing, Sort of canon complaint, slightly NSFW-ish, these two being dense idiots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugapapuga/pseuds/shugapapuga
Summary: Аомине подкупил Кагами научить его целоваться. Они не ожидали, что всё так обернётся.





	A kiss for a game

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A kiss for a game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562973) by [Qitana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qitana/pseuds/Qitana). 



— Эй, Кагами…

— Чего?

— Ты раньше с кем-нибудь целовался?

Аомине с удивлением наблюдал, как Кагами булькнул водой и, подавившись, начал отплёвываться и яростно кашлять. Его уши, щёки и шея покраснели настолько сильно, что слились с волосами. Кагами развернулся и уставился на соперника, пытаясь разгадать, что тот задумал.

— Кретин, не набрасывайся на людей с подобной фигнёй! Чёрт, я чуть не задохнулся.

Аомине закатил глаза.

— Окей, истеричка, угомонись. И всё же — пробовал?..

— Тебе-то что? — пробормотал Кагами, пытаясь уклониться от ответа.

— Просто ответь!

— Не хочу!

— Скажи-скажи-скажи-скажи-ска…

— Прекрасно! Да, пробовал! А ТЕПЕРЬ ЗАТКНИСЬ НАХРЕН! — в неимоверном раздражении рявкнул Кагами.

Аомине удивлённо уставился на него.

— Воу, ладно… Не ожидал. Погоди, ты про Алекс, что ли?

Кагами фыркнул.

— Нет, Алекс не считается. То есть, она приставала ко мне, но были и другие.

— «Другие»? Во множественном числе? — полным недоверия голосом уточнил Аомине.

— Ну да, я пару раз встречался в Америке. Мы рано начинаем.

— Чёрт, завидую. Так ты хорошо целуешься?

— Откуда мне знать?! Никогда не целовался сам с собой! — ответил Кагами с заметным раздражением.

— Хм…

— Зачем спросил-то? — буркнул он с плохо скрытой подозрительностью в голосе.

— Ну, в общем, есть одна чикса, — застенчиво начал Аомине, без особого успеха пытаясь выглядеть непринуждённо.

— И?.. — Кагами силился понять, что же «выдало» в нём эксперта по данному вопросу.

— И я подумал, — тот вздохнул, — что мне бы не помешала твоя помощь, потому что… Я ещё ни разу не пробовал… ну, ты понял.

— «Не пробовал» что?

— Целоваться! Блядь, Кагами, сколько можно тупить?

Кагами завис и проигнорировал шпильку в свой адрес. Спустя какое-то время до него дошёл смысл сказанного. Он тут же сложился пополам, трясясь от хохота всем телом.

— Вот это да! Оказывается, наш искушённый, преданный поклонник липких журнальчиков его величество Ахомине ещё ни с кем не целовался?! Чёрт, да это же сенсация! — он всё ещё рыдал от смеха. Аомине гневно сжал челюсти и оскалился.

— Очень смешно, ты, говнюк. Поможешь или как?

Это отрезвило Кагами. Он слегка подостыл, и лишь заметные морщинки вокруг глаз и рта выдавали его весёлость.

— Почему именно я, а не придурки из «Чудес»?

— Потому что, — Аомине прочертил мизинцем путь до своего уха, — не хочу лишних слухов, да и сама мысль целоваться с кем-то из них звучит отвратно. Даже отвратнее, чем с тобой. Выбирать между тобой и ними было нелегко, но, в итоге, я выбрал тебя.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — смутившись, вмешался Кагами, оставив очередную подколку без внимания, — кто ещё с кем целуется? Разве ты просил не советов или типа того?

— Нет, конечно! Этого дерьма и в интернете навалом. Мне нужен живой человек для улучшения навыка, а наличие опыта — дополнительный плюс. Соглашайся.

— Иди нахер, нет! Дебил, поцелуи для влю…

— Я буду водить тебя в Маджи после каждой встречи. За свой счёт.

Кагами моментально заткнулся, и Аомине с довольным видом наблюдал, как его предложение всерьёз обдумывают. Халявная еда была лучшей взяткой из того, что он знал, когда дело касалось тяжёлого форварда «Сейрин», и он надеялся, что не прогадал, поставив именно на это.

— Согласен?

— Накинь по паре заходов «один-на-один» к каждой, и я, может быть, ещё подумаю, — пробормотал Кагами, слегка смутившись.

— Без проблем. Ну так что, договорились? — спросил Аомине. Сердце забилось сильнее. Он приписал это тому, что, отыскав подходящего партнёра, совершил целый подвиг, чему теперь был очень рад. Даже с дополнительными условиями смириться не составило труда (он наслаждался их совместными играми, в чём никогда бы не признался вслух).

— Договорились. Приходи завтра, и начнём.

***

Громкий стук в дверь предупредил Кагами, что гость наконец-то прибыл. Он подбежал к двери, испугавшись, что, если не поторопиться, тот успеет её выломать.

— Кретин, — проворчал он, дёргая ручку на себя, — перестань долбить со всей дури. Идиотина.

Аомине только ухмыльнулся и прошёл внутрь, чувствуя себя как дома в этой чёртовой квартире. Небрежно скинув обувь, он прошёл в гостиную и плюхнулся на диван, ожидая, пока подтянется хозяин.

— Ну, и когда начнём? — спросил он, выглядя слишком взволнованным для того, кто изо всех сил пытается вести себя непринуждённо.

— Не терпится, что ли? — пробормотал Кагами, приподняв бровь.

Тот пожал плечами, изображая безразличие.

— Никогда раньше не целовался, но слышал об этом так много, что… Разумеется, я немного волнуюсь. Это нормально, даже если ты — тот, с кем я впервые попробую.

Кагами лишь закатил глаза и подсел на диван, сохраняя дистанцию, но достаточно близко, чтобы с лёгкостью её сократить. Аомине молча выжидал, позволяя ему взять инициативу на себя.

— Так, ладно… Закрой глаза и немного наклонись вперёд. Я встречу.

Тот кивнул и немедленно закрыл глаза, наклоняясь ближе. Кагами почувствовал тепло, идущее от тела, и чужой парфюм с пряными и мускусными нотками. Лицо Аомине без каких-либо проявлений недовольства выглядело умиротворённым. Кагами невольно залюбовался, прежде чем одёрнуть себя за всякую блажь в голове, и подался вперёд, стирая расстояние между ними. Закрыв глаза, он нежно прикоснулся к чужим губам, наверное, с самым невинным поцелуем, на который был способен.

Однако счастье не продлилось долго. Как выяснилось, целовался Аомине просто ужасно.

— Придурок! — рявкнул Кагами, осторожно проверяя губы пальцами и отмечая пару повреждений. — Ты пытаешься раздавить их всмятку? Больно же!

— Прости, — буркнул Аомине, имея совесть хотя бы выглядеть немного виноватым. — Я думал, это нормально.

— Это НЕ нормально, идиот. Ты напряжён и применяешь слишком много силы. Поцелуи могут быть грубыми, но их тоже необходимо начинать помягче. Кроме того, девушка определённо не оценит то, что ты сейчас сделал. Оставь этот приёмчик лузерам.

Аомине нахмурился. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя чайником и выслушивать критику, но именно он был тем, кто упраши… попросил Кагами, от которого было бы заведомо глупо ожидать что-либо, кроме предельной честности.

— Проехали, давай попробуем ещё раз. Успокойся и не спеши, время у нас есть, — последние слова были сказаны тихо, почти дружелюбно. Аомине снова наклонился, решив добиться лучших результатов.

Второй поцелуй вышел гораздо лучше. Несмотря на общую скованность, Аомине отвечал с большей отдачей и даже добился некоторой мягкости в исполнении. Кагами прижался своими губами к чужим, удивляясь их податливости. Желая распробовать слабый незнакомый привкус, он неспешно провёл языком по нижней губе. Аомине тут же резко дёрнулся, как ошпаренный.

— К-к-какого?.. — бессвязно пробормотал он с ошарашенным выражением лица.

— Предпочитаешь без языка? — слегка нахмурился Кагами.

— Разумеется, с ним, но мог бы и предупредить заранее, чёрт возьми! — возмутился Аомине с заалевшими щеками. Кагами усмехнулся и послушно кивнул.

— Прости-прости. Кхм… Я собираюсь добавить язык, ты не против?

Тот молча кивнул, и Кагами, впервые посмотрев на Аомине под другим углом, отметил для себя, что он чертовски симпатичный.

Они снова встретились на полпути. Кагами не стал тут же набрасываться с языком и усложнять им обоим жизнь. Вместо этого он прижался к губам, пытаясь найти удобный для обоих ритм и нажим. Поначалу это было неловко и достаточно странно: они ни разу до этого не целовались и не имели ни малейшего понятия о предпочтениях друг друга. Кагами всё ещё не мог понять, что чувствует, целуясь с соперником, но его удивило, что среди эмоций нет ни следа отвращения и что, может быть, совсем чуть-чуть ему это даже нравится.

Отсутствие опыта Аомине с лихвой компенсировал рвением и энтузиазмом, вкладывая так много энергии, что Кагами, не сдержавшись, хитро улыбнулся прямо в поцелуй.

Позволит или нет?

В разомкнутые губы осторожно скользнул тёплый язык. Немного поколебавшись, Аомине настороженно прикоснулся к нему своим, тут же отдёргивая. Закрыл глаза, молча разрешая продолжить.

Получив карт-бланш, Кагами двинулся дальше, отмечая привкус шоколада, мяты и чего-то необъяснимого, присущего лишь Аомине. Сочетание оказалось настолько притягательным, что, забывшись, он провёл по нёбу, собирая сладость языком. Тяжело сглотнув, он потянул за нижнюю губу Аомине, легонько прихватив нежную кожу зубами, и углубил поцелуй. Горячо дыша ему в рот, Кагами с оттяжкой прошёлся вдоль неподвижного языка своим, пытаясь привести его в действие, затем сжал зубами дрогнувший от неожиданности кончик и всосал его, одновременно выводя языком движение большого пальца, так хорошо знакомое им обоим. Низкий грудной стон вырвался из Аомине. От звука, полного чувственности и незамутнённого желания, Кагами рвано выдохнул и покрылся мелкой испариной, ощущая, как в ушах гулко забилось сердце.

Оторвавшись от губ, от хотел было перевести дыхание и, возможно, закруглиться на сегодня, но Аомине слишком увлёкся, не замечая ничего вокруг. Он бессознательно последовал за Кагами и возобновил поцелуй, пытаясь перехватить контроль, настойчиво толкаясь языком внутрь, слишком слюняво и размашисто, но лично Кагами всегда любил грубость, необузданность, остроту, а Аомине был тем, в ком эти качества прекрасно уживались.

Кагами чувствовал, что теряет остатки разума под напором упрямых губ. И хотя это был далеко не самый лучший поцелуй в его жизни, сердце билось на износ, внутренности скручивались в узлы, а откуда-то снизу уже поднималась горячая тягучая волна. Он решил не заморачиваться и списал всё это на естественные реакции тела: учёба, баскет, давно никого не было, а тут вот… подвернулось, хотя Аомине сам по себе никакого отвращения не вызывал, но стояк на этого идиота уже, определённо, выходил за рамки.

Положив руки на твёрдую грудь, Кагами отодвинул Аомине и попытался незаметно унять сильно сбившееся дыхание. Тот и сам выглядел непривычно взъерошенным с розовыми пятнами на щеках, припухшими губами, глянцевыми от слюны, и дикими расширенными зрачками.

— Только у меня… ммм… — осторожно начал он, — или это реально возбуждает?

— Ну, было не так уж ужасно, — честно ответил Кагами. У Аомине не было ни опыта, ни сноровки, и ему было объективно нечего противопоставить головокружительным поцелуям, с которыми Кагами невольно проводил параллели, но было в их хаотичном поцелуе что-то такое… В голове раздался тревожный звоночек, который он проигнорировал, не желая заморачиваться прямо сейчас. — Ладно, для одного раза достаточно. Как насчёт того, чтобы погонять мяч и чем-нибудь перекусить? За твой счёт, разумеется, — самодовольно заявил он, потирая руки в предвкушении грабежа. На лице Аомине проступил такой откровенный ужас, что Кагами дьявольски расхохотался.

***

Вторая встреча была не настолько неловкой, но достаточно странной. Кагами приходилось неоднократно прерываться и указывать на очевидные ошибки: «Слишком много слюней, подбери их, ты же не бульдог!», «Перестань пылесосить мой рот!» или «Ты жрать хочешь? Не кусайся так сильно». В этот раз Аомине был переполнен энтузиазмом и действовал так напористо, что вскоре губы Кагами закровоточили.

— Тц, кретин, — процедил доведённый до ручки Кагами, — давай, продолжай в том же духе, и, клянусь, ты об этом сильно пожалеешь.

Должно быть, его угроза возымела действие, потому что Аомине, забеспокоившись, с пристыженным видом пробормотал извинения и огорчённо вздохнул.

Кагами немного оттаял.

— Ты не научишься целоваться за день. Нужно практиковаться, оттачивать навык и выяснять, что нравится партнёру. Наберись терпения, тупица.

Аомине проследил за его губами и, слабо ухмыльнувшись, кивнул. Сделав глубокий вдох и выдох, он медленно наклонился, закрывая глаза. Тяжело вздохнув в ответ, Кагами двинулся навстречу, ожидая снова стать обслюнявленным, пожёванным и искусанным до крови, но тот больше не повторял своих ошибок.

На этот раз Аомине подошёл к делу с чрезвычайной осторожностью: он прикоснулся почти без давления, лаская израненные губы, а когда те разомкнулись, мягко скользнул языком внутрь и, почти безупречно подражая, воспроизвёл всё, что делали с ним самим. Кагами, застонав от удовольствия, вцепился обеими руками в ткань рубашки и притянул Аомине вплотную к себе, но когда в голове зазвенели тревожные звоночки, тут же немного отодвинулся сам, заметив, что снова переходит черту.

— Хорошо, уже лучше. Да, вот так.

Улыбнувшись, Аомине прижался к губам снова, чувствуя острую необходимость закрепить успех, и, если получится, вырвать парочку лишних стонов.

***

Поцелуи стали для них чем-то вроде ритуала. Они естественным образом вписались в ежедневный график. Кагами сбился со счёта, сколько раз они зажимались по всему дивану, и с растущим беспокойством осознавал, что теперь ему нравится не просто целоваться, а целоваться именно с Аомине. Нравится чертовски сильно, если не врать самому себе.

Кагами знал, что ходит по тонкому льду, но не знал, как поступить в данной ситуации. Он был бисексуален с самого начала, это Аомине строил из себя убеждённого натурала. Кроме того, он был его соперником и порядочным козлиной — по крайней мере, так считалось до тех пор, как они сблизились.

К тому же, ему нравились не только поцелуи. Из-за сделки они стали гораздо чаще видеться, чаще общаться и постепенно узнавали друг друга лучше. Скрепя сердце, Кагами признал, что Аомине не такой уж и придурок: с ним было действительно весело, учитывая, сколько у них общего. Да, он был раздражающим и пошлым, но его смех был глубоким и хриплым, а взгляд загорался, когда Кагами решал приготовить что-нибудь сам. Каждый раз принимая новые вызовы — реванш за реваншем, — он лишь снисходительно посмеивался, когда тот проигрывал большую часть из них. И Кагами медленно, но верно влюблялся, даже не осознавая этого, пока не оказался в полной заднице.

В глубине души робко маячил вопрос: «Может быть, ещё не поздно начать?..» Чёрт, когда же он успел увлечься этим кретином? На первых «тренировках»? Ещё раньше? Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!

Одолеваемый беспокойными мыслями, он шёл до дома бок о бок с Аомине, который вообще не замечал повисшего между ними молчания и бубнил себе под нос весёлый мотивчик. Кагами украдкой поглядывал в его сторону и скрипел зубами от того, как же сильно его раздражает этот козёл.

Когда они добрались до квартиры и зашли в прихожую, Аомине прижал его к двери, страстно впиваясь в губы. Пару мгновений спустя Кагами возмущённо замычал в поцелуй, разрывая его. На лице проступило смятение.

— Что за?..

— Пытаюсь быть спонтанным. Слышал, чиксы от этого пищат, — произнёс Аомине, плавно уклоняясь от дальнейшего обсуждения, и поцеловал его снова, после чего отстранился и прошёл в гостиную. Кагами дал себе минуту: вздохнул, успокоился, привёл сердце и мысли в порядок. Скинув обувь, он нашёл взглядом Аомине — тот сидел прямо по центру дивана, — после чего подошёл и сел рядом. Изгибы их тел безупречно вписались друг в друга.

Аомине больше не предупреждал — просто начинал целовать, и со временем настолько в этом преуспел, что Кагами осознал: его помощь больше не требуется — и тут же расстроился от того, что его это вообще волнует. Мозг, не выдерживая свалившейся нагрузки, начал плавиться от переутомления. Кагами мысленно махнул на всё рукой и решил отпустить себя, что, оглядываясь назад, было далеко не самым лучшим решением.

Аомине прекрасно знал, что любит Кагами, и бессовестно эту информацию использовал. Знал, как сильно тому нравится, если, сохраняя ритм, с оттяжкой поглаживать горячий язык своим. Знал, что, контролируя силу, можно особо не церемониться и действовать жёстче: елозить по подбородку двухдневной щетиной или прикусывать губы так часто, как хочется, пока те не станут распухшими, податливыми и растёртыми до вишнёвой дымки. Однако он не учёл, что узнавание друг друга всегда работает в обе стороны, и Кагами, отключив мозги окончательно, решил отплатить ему той же монетой. Он с самого начала знал, что Аомине не мог отделаться от ассоциаций и моментально возбуждался, если легонько пососать кончик языка. Знал, что тому нравились громкие звуки, несдержанные стоны и грязные разговорчики. И самое главное — что Аомине даже не осознавал или пытался скрыть: ему нравилось, когда Кагами побеждал. Когда, перехватывая контроль, широкой баскетбольной пятернёй властно сжимал затылок, вплетал пальцы в отросшие волосы и, сжимая их, открывал беззащитную шею с судорожно дёргающимся кадыком.

Поцелуи, бешено сменяя друг друга, постепенно принимали тревожный оттенок глубины. Уже не получалось отследить, где заканчивался один и начинался другой. Кагами почувствовал, что его тянут куда-то в сторону. Слепо подчинившись, не разрывая поцелуя, он позволил Аомине делать всё, что взбредёт в дурную голову, и, в конце концов, почувствовал под задницей крепкие тёплые бёдра. Оказывается, Аомине усадил его сверху. От этой возни правый носок сполз на середину пятки. Тряхнув ногой, Кагами случайно пнул журнальный столик, с которого, издав тихий «шшух», плавно съехала на пол стопка спортивных журналов. Немного повозившись, он оседлал Аомине чуть повыше, положил руки ему на плечи и, наклонив голову, поцеловал ещё глубже, хотя, казалось бы, глубже уже некуда. Его сводили с ума окутывающий запах пота, привкус терияки и слабые отголоски мятной зубной пасты (очевидно, кое-кто готовился ко встрече тщательнее, чем пытался показать).

Руки Аомине беспрепятственно гуляли по всему торсу. Надавив между лопаток, он прижал напряжённое тело вплотную к себе. Кагами, рвано выдохнув ему в рот, что-то мурлыкнул и бессознательно потёрся твёрдыми сосками о плоскую грудь. Влажная футболка тут же противно прилипла к коже. Хотелось стянуть её нахрен, но все руки были заняты. Капля пота, прочертив зигзаг со лба до подбородка и дальше, исчезла где-то под воротником. Пробравшись под ткань, Аомине плавно огладил взмокшую спину сверху вниз, опустил руки на бёдра, помассировал ладонями крепкую задницу и вжался стояком в такую же горячую выпуклость, обтянутую тонкой тканью серых спортивок. Ч-чёрт, как же здесь жарко!

Кагами оторвался глотнуть воздуха и, немного сфокусировавшись, увидел перед собой Аомине, доведённого до абсолютного невменоза. Взгляд цеплялся за покрытые лихорадочным румянцем скулы, полностью затопившие радужку зрачки, влажно блестящие слюной уголки рта и бешено раздувающиеся ноздри на обманчиво застывшем лице. Им обоим было хорошо знакомо это краткое затишье перед бурей: в воздухе начинала искрить Зона. Кагами размашисто провёл языком вдоль шеи, собирая капельки пота вперемешку с уличной пылью и горьким парфюмом. Прикусив подбородок, он вернулся к губам и, с намёком двинув бёдрами, поймал громкий стон губами, эхом откликаясь на него. Словно загипнотизированный, он не мог оторвать взгляда от шальных немигающих глаз. Желая зайти немного дальше, Кагами задрал чужую футболку до груди. Огладив идеальный пресс, он подсунул кончик большого пальца под кромку штанов, с намёком лаская мягкую кожу под ней, и, продолжая неотрывно смотреть в глаза напротив, пытался взглядом передать то, что не решался произнести вслух: «Я хочу тебя. Боже, как же я тебя хочу».

Внезапно раздался звонок в дверь. Со скоростью света вырвавшись из объятий, Кагами умчался в прихожую. Не глядя в глазок, он сразу распахнул её, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с братом.

— Тайга!

— Тацуя! Давно ты здесь?

— Не слишком, закончил пару кое-каких дел и по пути решил заскочить к тебе. Ты чем-то занят?

— Нет, вовсе нет! — слегка запыхавшись, непривычно ломким голосом ответил он. Если Химуро и обратил внимание, то оставил мнение при себе и молча вошёл, когда Кагами освободил дверной проём.

В то же время в гостиной Аомине подскочил и засобирался. Он даже включил телевизор, чтобы можно было хоть как-то объяснить, чем они тут занимались в одиночку.

— О, Аомине! Не знал, что вы с Тайгой друзья.

— Угу, я тоже, — скомканно пробормотал он, усмехнувшись. — Ладно, Кагами, мне пора. Увидимся, — и ушёл.

Проводив гостя, радушный хозяин вздохнул с облегчением, что, разумеется, не укрылось от пристального взгляда. Хмыкнув, Химуро спросил прямо в лоб:

— Не хочешь рассказать, что это сейчас было?

Кагами поднял на него потяжелевший грустный взгляд.

— Если вкратце, то это просто пиздец.

***

Аомине ничего не мог поделать с распирающим его самодовольством: он стал просто охренительно целоваться и, судя по стонам Кагами, устроил такую жару, что кое-кто почти выпрыгнул из штанов. Насчёт собственного стояка волноваться не было причин: вполне ожидаемая реакция на отличный поцелуй. Иначе говоря, другой и быть не могло. «Кагами ни при чём», — не слишком уверенно подумал он.

В кармане коротко пиликнуло новое сообщение. Достав телефон, Аомине улыбнулся, увидев, от кого оно, однако содержимое заставило тут же помрачнеть.

«Наши занятия окончены, последнее было в подарок. Теперь ты ничуть не хуже меня. Пригласи её на свидание, поцелуй, и она умрёт счастливой.»

Стоило бы прийти в восторг, но почему-то не покидало ощущение неправильности. Отмахнувшись от него, Аомине решил сконцентрироваться на свидании с пышногрудой красоткой, чтобы наконец-то показать себя в деле.

***

Пригласить её на свидание оказалось до смешного просто, но потребовались нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы наслаждаться встречей.

Было смертельно скучно. Ему не нравился насквозь фальшивый и натянутый разговор, не нравился слишком сладкий, забивающий ноздри запах её парфюма и избыток косметики на лице. Прикосновения наманикюренных пальчиков не вызывали ожидаемой реакции, а сама девушка хохотала таким пронзительно высоким голосом, что вскоре разболелась голова.

Они зачем-то пришли в Маджи, где Аомине с гораздо большим удовольствием посидел бы вместе с Кагами, толкаясь, споря по любому поводу и горячо обсуждая последние матчи профессиональной лиги, а эта чикса даже не знала правил.

Когда свидание наконец-то подошло к концу, Аомине уже ёрзал от нетерпения, торопясь пойти домой, завалиться спать или поболтать с кем-нибудь о том, насколько хреново всё прошло, но внезапно его толкнули в тёмный переулок и прижали к стене. Девушка потянула его голову вниз и прижалась к губам.

Если до этого он был просто раздражён происходящим, то сейчас его буквально смыло волной отторжения, несмотря на то, что дойти до поцелуев и являлось первоначальной целью. Всё было до ужаса неправильным: слишком низкий рост, более жёсткие на ощупь волосы, узкие бёдра. Под руками не хватало привычной мускулатуры. Высокие стоны резали слух и звучали далеко не так сексуально, как он привык.

Оторвавшись раньше времени, Аомине просто смотрел на девушку — вдумчиво, оценивающе, пытаясь понять, в чём проблема. У него совсем не сносило крышу, как от поцелуев — да что там — от одних лишь страстных взглядов Кагами, но внезапное понимание того, почему в этот раз всё иначе, стало метким ударом под дых, от которого слегка подкосились колени.

Все те разы, что он целовался лишь ради практики, ему казалось: поцелуи — очень волнующий процесс вне зависимости от того, с кем происходит, — но теперь навалилось осознание, что сами по себе, без Кагами, они — ничто. Пока Аомине целовался с ним, играл один на один в баскет, ошивался поблизости и всё чаще угощался у него домашней стряпнёй, сам Кагами пробирался в его сердце всё глубже и глубже. Просто нужно было поцеловать не того человека, чтобы выяснить, кто был «тем самым» всё это время.

— Мне пора, — попятившись, он побежал в сторону дома Кагами, мысленно ругая себя за тупость.

***

Отпустить Аомине было одним из самых тяжёлых решений в его жизни, но он знал, что поступает правильно. Вся эта практика завертелась вокруг того, чтобы в итоге впечатлить девушку, не более. Вздохнув в очередной раз и засучив рукава, Кагами продолжил мыть посуду. Он не стыдился своей слабости и какое-то время провёл в растрёпанных чувствах, после чего принял решение двигаться дальше. Может быть, он встретит кого-нибудь другого: кого-нибудь симпатичного, милого, доброго и ласкового в противовес этому чёртовому Ахомине…

Очень знакомый агрессивный стук в дверь выдернул его из мечтаний. Кагами устало поплёлся открывать, зная, что рано или поздно столкнуться с Аомине всё равно бы пришлось. Он не избегал его, но и не искал поводов для встречи. Вытерев руки о фартук, Кагами распахнул дверь, готовясь наорать на придурка за порчу имущества, как внезапно оказался прижат к стене, обвитый руками, задыхающийся от поцелуя таких привычных губ.

Он хотел этого, хотел до боли сильно, но боялся, что это всего лишь сон или жестокие шутки разума. Оттолкнув Аомине, Кагами уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Взволнованный и слегка запыхавшийся, Аомине улыбался ему красиво и беззаботно, от чего сердце в груди болезненно сжалось.

— Какого хрена, идиот? — взъелся он, надеясь, что произнёс это так, словно не хочет продолжения.

— Так и есть, только с тобой.

— А? — он немного испугался нежности в голосе Аомине.

— Рядом с тобой у меня просто едет крыша. Всё, что я чувствовал, всё, что считал правильным, было только с тобой… а ведь у тебя даже нет сисек. Наверное, я просто спятил, ведь Май-чан учила меня совсем не этому.

Не до конца веря в то, что услышал, но проникнувшись короткой речью, Кагами почувствовал, как от серьёзности признания вспыхнуло лицо.

— Т-ты… ты сейчас серьёзно? — неверяще воскликнул он. Аомине слегка вздрогнул, но тут же нацепил привычную фирменную ухмылочку.

— Разумеется, Бакагами.

— То есть… я тебе нравлюсь?

Настала очередь Аомине краснеть, и Кагами слабо усмехнулся.

— Ну, если ты предпочитаешь так считать… — мило смутившись, промямлил он.

Наклонившись вперёд, Кагами с приглушённым стуком врезался лбом в твёрдое плечо. Они долго не двигались с места, вдыхая знакомый, приятный запах друг друга.

— Аомине? — позвал он приглушённым голосом.

— Ммм?

— Ты мне тоже.


End file.
